


Seeing Things

by ElementalGhosting



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Grian Sees Ghosts, Personality Swap, Possession, Presumed Dead, Spirits, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting
Summary: After suffering a fatal sword wound, Welsknight finally got claimed by the cold embrace of death.Or so everyone thought.He gasped awake a day after he was proclaimed dead, and the hermits couldn’t be more relieved. Maybe that’s why they didn’t notice his weird memory gaps or the sudden switch of personality.Only one unlikely player decides to question these suspicious happenings, trying to work out why Wels isn’t acting like himself.Is that also why Grian keeps seeing the ghost of someone who’s alive?Undergoing editing!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Seeing Things

It should have been obvious from the start that something was wrong, really; the thick, black smoke got even more prominent as the builder touched down on the roof of the medieval base. He immediately doubled over coughing, gagging violently from the overpowering reek of gunpowder. 

A master knew his craft, and Grian could identify this type of damage with ease. 

** TNT.  **

It was a scream that brought him here, a bloodcurdling, pained wail that made Grian’s hair stand up on its end. He veered off his flight course as soon as he heard it. It sounded like someone needed help. 

The builder observed the damage that the explosive block had done to Welsknight’s base. The roof that he stood on was the only bit of the property still intact, but even most of that was blown to bits by the explosion.

The owner of the estate was nowhere to be seen, and Grian’s worries doubled. That scream... did it come from him?

The builder fell off the roof and spread his elytra, gliding softly to the ground and making sure to avoid the gaping crater in the knight’s well-kept lawn. 

He didn’t understand what could have happened: was it an accident with the Boomers, or a couple of unlucky charged creepers? 

Grian spun himself around to better view the damage. 

No. This was deliberate. 

The devastation was too extreme and too spread out to be a simple accident. There was practically nothing left of Wels’s build and the area surrounding it. 

This griefer really went all out, didn’t they?

Grian stomped out a patch of grass that was on fire, blocking his nose and mouth with a sweater sleeve to keep from inhaling the suffocating smoke. 

He began to wonder if Wels as even there; after all, it would be more logical for a troll to blow up the base when the owner was away. 

Grian almost made to fly away, but something stopped him. A strange, sixth sense that told him his job wasn’t finished yet. 

A familiar swishing noise alerted him to the presence of a nether portal. He whipped around with his sword in his hand, its blade gleaming with deadly enchantments. Grian told himself that there was nothing to worry about, that he was just being paranoid about the current situation and he was stupid for being afraid of a portal. 

What he saw next disproved that theory. 

A figure, wreathed in shadow and smoke, sprinted across the wreckage to the nether portal. He could have sworn that he saw a red plume on its helmet as it came into the purple light. 

That’s silly. Wels is the only knight on the server, and his helmet’s plume is blue!

“Ey! What are you doing?”

Now at the portal, the shadow turned their head to look at Grian. They held almost half a stack of TNT. 

The realization finally hit the builder. “Hey! Stop!” he called, shoving his sword back into the holster at his hip and bursting into a run. 

They set down the TNT and lit it with a dramatic flourish of their flint and steel, the blocks exploding as they stepped backward into the nether portal. 

Grian was blown back after almost touching that obsidian frame, tumbling down a hill into the hole in Wels’s lawn. 

The portal was gone. The connection was severed. 

Blinking away black spots, the builder pushed himself up onto his elbows. His ears were ringing from the explosion and his entire body felt like he had just ran a marathon. 

He silently prided himself for putting his sword away when he did. If he was holding it as he fell, he would have definitely impaled himself with it. 

A groan that definitely didn’t come from him snapped him out of his somewhat dazed state. Grian has almost forgotten about the scream that brought him here, but it seemed more relevant now than ever. 

He noticed an iron helmet with a blue plume, laying discarded in the hole some feet away. 

That was Wels’s helmet. 

He gazed past the helmet. 

And that was Wels.

The knight wasn’t moving and his chest was barely rising with each breath he took. Sweat beaded his face, even though it wasn’t a warm day.

Grian stumbled over to him from the other side of the crater, pressing his thumb to the other man’s wrist. The pulse was faint, but it was there. 

He didn’t understand the knight’s condition. Even if he got blown up by the TNT, his body shouldn’t be reacting this way. Something was certainly very wrong. 

He flipped Wels over onto his back. The other’s eyes were glazed over in pain, but he didn’t protest. 

Grian gasped. 

There was a large, ugly gash, clearly visible through the knight’s torn leather armor. The wound looked to be done by an enchanted sword although the weapon itself was nowhere to be seen. The cut itself was an ugly shade of green, unclean blood mixing with... whatever else was in there. 

“Holy fuck...” Grian breathed. He wasn’t usually a man for swearing, but felt as if this situation called for it. 

He knew that Wels had a neighbor. VintageBeef, right? Although he hadn’t interacted much with the former member of the NHO, this was an emergency, and formalities could wait until a better time. 

_ <Grian> bef _

_ <Grian> beef _

_ <Grian> wels house _

_ <Grian> now  _

The builder took out his sword once more, slicing off his right sweater sleeve as he waited for the other man to arrive. 

He hissed as the blade slipped and cut into his shoulder. 

No matter. He could clean that up later. 

Grian pressed the fabric onto Wels’s wound, wrapping it around his stomach and applying pressure to stop the bleeding. The knight clenched his teeth in pain, but stayed in place.

Or maybe he couldn’t move. 

Grian tried not to think about that. 

The sudden spamming of rockets alerted him to the presence of another, the builder not even batting an eye as Beef crashed down into the crater. “Grian! Grian, I came as fast as I could! What happened here!?” His voice faded as he examined the terrain. 

He turned to the builder, finally noticing the injured knight near his feet. The accusatory question that he was about to hurl died in his throat. 

“I saw some shady guy blow this whole place up with TNT.” Grian gestured to the knight. “I think he did this to Wels as well.”

“Did you... see who did it? If it’s one of the hermits, we have to tell Xisuma.”

The former Architech shook his head. “It looked like Wels, but... dark, somehow? I don’t know though, I might have been hallucinating something else in the smoke.”

Beef shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, but Grian could see right through his clumsy facade. The other man was hiding something, and the builder wanted to know what it could be. 

He narrowed his eyes at the NHO member but said nothing. Beef awkwardly shuffled his feet.

“Listen, can you get Stress and Exs-eye-zooma-voide? This wound hasn’t closed up yet and I don’t have any medical stuff on me.”

Beef nodded, glad for the change of subject. “I’ll private message them. I don’t want the other hermits to worry.” He patted his pockets, then gave Grian a sheepish smile. “I... may have forgotten my communicator back at my base.”

His attention still on the wound, Grian tossed the radio-looking device to Beef without looking. The other caught it smoothly, giving the builder a thumbs up. “Thanks.”

Grian barked a short laugh. “Heh. Anytime, buddy.”

******_I’ve been working on this idea for quite a bit, but only now felt inspired enough to write it. This work will be undergoing some editing and revision, as I don’t believe that this is my best work._**  
  
  


**_I’m sorry, I need to get the introduction done before the actual plot. I promise, it gets more interesting! Don’t leave!_ **

**_If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or comment! It really helps out the author!_ **


End file.
